Rising Star Cho Kyuhyun
by hermosa chica
Summary: congratulation rising star Cho Kyuhyun! Oneshoot, BL, Yaoi, just wonkyu pairing.


uhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa dorm malam ini, hanya menghadiri sebuahacara di MBC untuk menerima penghargaan saja ia selelah ini apalagi melihat hyungdeulnya yang tampil di acara SBS untuk perform akhir tahun ? Di dorm masih sepi, hyundeul belum tiba di dorm karena harus mengisi beberapa lagu di acara SBS malam ini. Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang msih berada di dalam tas favoritnya. Ia mendesah lega ketika membaca si pengirim pesan.

Cho Kyuhyun, sudah tiba di dorm?kami akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku tak sabar mendengar ceritamu tentang award yag kau terima hari ini, sayang..the rising star Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika membacanya, Siwon yang ia rindukan kini telah kembali di tengah-tengah kesibukan Super Junior. Setelah menghentikan senyum bodohnya Kyuhyun membalas pesan singkat Siwonnya.

Aku sudah sampai, Choi Siwon. Ah terima kasih atas mention twitternya, Siwon hyung cepat pulang aku merindukanmu

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju toilet untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lengket akibat keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Walaupun salju sedang turun, tetapi keringat karena gugup menerima penghargaan adalah sesuatu yang wajar bukan?

***  
Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, ia membuka kedua matanya malas, dilihatnya seorang pria dengan kemeja merah berbalut jas hitam ditubuhnya. Ia tersenyum membalas senyuman pria tampan itu.

"Kenapa tidur di sini? Kau diusir Sungmin hyung dari kamar, huh?" Siwon meledek Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siwon hyung kapan pulang? Mana hyungdeul yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyyn sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dorm.

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak ternyata..kami sudah pulang sejam lalu..dan member lain sudah tidur..maaf aku membangunkanmu" Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap.

"Gwaenchana, aku ingin bertemu hyung, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Ah..hyung tidak bawa baju ganti?" Kyuhyun merapatkan duduknya, meminimalisir jarak diatara keduanya. Ia memperhatikan pria di sampingnya dengan intens. Raut lelah yang dipancarkan Siwon membuatnya miris. Siwonnya lelah sangat lelah.

"Hey, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak suka aku tidak mengganti bajuku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "kau lelah, hyung sebaiknya kau ganti baju lalu tidur di kamar Leeteuk hyung"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum kemudian mengekus surai rambut coklat yang berantakan itu "tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku sengaja ke sini untukmu, merayakan penghargaan yang kau terima dari MBC tadi"

"Aniyo~ hyung harus tidur besok jadwal terakhir kita di MBC Gayo Daejun, aku tidak ingin mata pandamu semakin terlihat besok"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, ia tau bahwa Kyuhyunnya sedang mengkhawatirkannya, ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tapi sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam minggu berdua hanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu. Sangat..bahkan aku bosan saat di studio karena tak ada ku disana"

"Makanya hyung mengupdate twitter dan mengirimiku mention?" selidik Kyuhyun dengan memicingkan kedua matanya.

Siwon terkekeh, tebakan sang pria muda di sampingnya memang tepat.

"Makanya sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan malamku denganmu, aku janji akan tidur setelahnya"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia mencium bau-bau tidak beres dalam kalimat Siwon.

"Hyung tidak sedang..."

"Aku tidak bercanda, sayang. Kita bisa melakukannya di apartemenku atau di kamar Heechul hyung yang kosong" Siwon mengedipkan matanya membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Hyung! Ini sudab malam! Kita harus tidur" elak Kyuhyun.

"Hey kau bilang tadi merindukanku, itu artinya kau merindukan sentuhanku juga 'kan?" Siwon menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Mmm bagaiman kalau besok? Aku janji aku akan..."

"Kita sedang tidak berjualan, sayang. Aku tidak mau ada tawar menawar"

"Aiissssh! Siwon hyung pervert! Aku benci"

"Baiklah kalau kau membenciku, kau bisa memutuskanku" sahut Siwon santai.

"Aniyo! Bukan itu maksudku..hyung aiisss baiklah! Tapi aku lelah" Kyuhyun menyerah ia tak mau membuat mood Siwon kembali buruk.

"Ah..baiklah kita pulang ke apartemenku" Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun cepat membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku malam ini"

END

Lol~ ff apa ini? Wkwkwk..aduh terinspirasi dari tweet siwon buat si magnae rising star tadi.  
Udah lama gak liat wonkyu moment dan malam ini disuguhkan oleh tweet Siwon buat baby :*  
ff nya garing yah? Wkwkwk ah hanya iseng2 aja deh ini..thanks buat review kalian di oneshootku yang sebelumnya *big hug*


End file.
